


Panic at the party

by GhostxHeathers



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Betty, M/M, Panic Attack, anxious archie, lightweight archie, protective jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxHeathers/pseuds/GhostxHeathers
Summary: Archie throws a party, his anxiety throws something else back.





	Panic at the party

It was Archie’s birthday so he decided to throw a party. 

There were many bad things stacked against Archie in this party. 1 he’s a total lightweight, 2 his anxiety has definitely getting worse, 3 his own boyfriend hates parties and refused to come. 

So now it’s 9:29pm and he’s totally wasted and his anxiety was playing up. Archie started looking for one of his friends. Betty talking to one of the jocks. He tapped her shoulder.  
“B-Betty-,” he started but Betty quickly cut him off clearly drunk.   
“Get off me lightweight! God go cry somewhere else!” She didn’t seem to care how loud or how rude she sounded. Archie practically choked on his own breath. He quickly backed off, pushing past everyone in his way, stumbling up the stairs and fumbling to open his bedroom door.   
Archie collapsed onto the ground, chest heaving desperately trying to get in a breath. He stumbled for his phone.

Jughead sipped his coffee and added a few words to his work. The last thing he was expecting was his phone to ring. The caller ID Archie <3   
“Hello,” all he got in reply was heavy breathing.  
“H-Help,” ok that got his heart pounding.   
“Archie what’s wrong?”   
“J-Jughead..I c-can’t b-breathe....”   
“What happened?” Archie hardly ever got like this, there was something clearly wrong he started packing his stuff to leave.  
“I-I started f-feeling nervous and....,” the boy on the other line started gasping for air.   
“It’s ok Archie I’m coming don’t worry you can tell me there I’ll be there soon hold on babe,” ok babe kinda slipped out but he’ll deal with it. 

When Jughead finally arrived he saw that everyone’s car was still parked near the house. He pushed past his fear of crowds and rushed into the house. Jughead started running up the stairs not caring about Veronica calling his name. He walked up to Archie’s bedroom door and heard a shuddered breath. Jug quickly opened the door to see Archie sitting between his bed and his night stand.   
“Oh Archie...”

Archie looked up at the sound of someone’s voice other than the one in his head. His breathing definitely hadn’t calmed his chest and lungs hurt more than ever. Jughead rushed to him telling him to try and take a breath, saying comforting words in his ear and rubbing his back.  
When Archie started breathing properly he was exhausted. His eyes burned from how dry they were.   
“You going to tell me what happened?” Archie looked up.   
“M-My anxiety w-was acting u-p and I went looking f-for Betty and she.....” Archie trailed off, Jughead knew it was because someone he cared about did something wrong.   
“What did she do Archie?” Archie looked up at Jughead eyes glistening.  
“S-She told me that I was a l-lightweight and I should go c-cry somewhere e-else,” the damn broke for both boys. Archie started crying once more and Jughead stood up.   
He rushed out the door to go find the girl that hurt his boyfriend. He found the blonde talking to Veronica. Most of the people had left now.  
“Betty!” She turned to face him her face dropping. “You have some nerve being an asshole to Archie!”   
Betty looked confused, how did she forget.   
“I did-,”  
“Listen your clearly drunk out of your mind but that doesn’t give you the right to yell at someone who was seeking you help for a panic attack,” Jughead saw Veronica’s eyes widen at that statement. She walked close to Jughead. Concern filling her.  
“Is he ok?” Jughead shot her a glare, he knew she didn’t do anything but he could have at least gone after Archie.   
“Yes he is but your lucky he called me. A couple more minutes barely getting in enough air like that can seriously damage the brain,” Betty looked down at her feet embarrassed that she’d done such a thing.   
The three of them turned to look at the stairs when they heard footsteps. It was Archie, red faced, tear stained and raspy breathing. He was wearing one of his big jumpers that made him feel safe in a time of anxiousness. It hung low over his waist and gave him big sweater paws that he loved. Betty practically gasped at the sight.   
“Juggie,”   
“Hey Arch, you feeling better?” Jughead opened his arms for a hug, receiving one after a nod from Archie.   
“I think Betty has something she’d like to say to you,” Archie looked up from his spot on Jugheads chest. Betty looked over at him.   
“Archie I’m so sorry i was, well still am, drunk and didn’t mean that. Next time if I’m drunk for both or our sakes go find Kevin or call Jug, ok?” Archie nodded and opened his arms for a apology hug, she gladly accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I totally see Archie as a lightweight. I mean in season one when he throws that party he was tispy before it started.


End file.
